


A Christmas' misunderstanding

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crack, M/M, post Naked Truth (capitolo 18)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2008natale.html">Christmas' Meme 2008, 13. I'll be home for Christmas</a></p><p>Lo stronzo aveva mentito.<br/>Questo fu il primo pensiero che Akihito riuscì ad elaborare appena sveglio, quella mattina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas' misunderstanding

_Lo stronzo aveva mentito._

Questo fu il primo pensiero che Akihito riuscì ad elaborare appena sveglio, quella mattina.

“Lo stronzo”, ovvero Asami, aveva promesso che avrebbero passato il giorno di Natale insieme; beh, più o meno: aveva detto che sarebbe stato “a casa” e invece non si era ancora fatto vivo.

Il lavoro aumentava di parecchio, durante le feste, e lui aveva sfasato completamente il suo orologio biologico per tenere dietro a tutti i servizi che gli erano stati commissionati; nonostante ciò, aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio del giorno precedente a comprare gli addobbi e persino un albero di Natale, si era svegliato all’alba per sistemare tutto e “lo stronzo” non si era fatto vivo, neanche una telefonata.

Akihito sprofondò furioso nel divano, a braccia conserte: era stato un idiota a pensare che le cose sarebbero davvero cambiate, una volta tornati da Hong Kong; certo, non si era aspettato una sorta di “love-story” da shojo manga, ma almeno un minimo di considerazione, non vedersi sempre anteporre il lavoro, pure a Natale!

Rimase di pessimo umore per tutta la giornata, anche perché si rifiutava di ammettere di esser rimasto male per quella dimenticanza; non era una cosa effettivamente importante, lo sapeva, ma quella era la prima ricorrenza che si trovavano a trascorrere insieme da quando erano… beh, da quando era tornato a Tokyo. Aveva fatto le prove  _una settimana_ per riuscire a proporre ad Asami di passare il giorno di Natale insieme senza suonare come una ragazzina di sedici anni, e adesso quella monumentale carogna gli dava buca: così, senza manco telefonare per inventare una scusa.

Odio e rancore, eccolo cos’era il Natale!

Aveva scovato, sulla guida tv, il film  _Il Grinch_ , ovvero la storia (così aveva capito) di un mostriciattolo verde che odia il Natale e vuole farlo sparire: era il film per lui, si disse; finì così per darsi ad una maratona di film e serie tv a tema natalizio per tutto il resto della giornata, ottenendo soltanto di deprimersi di più, perché mai la melensa e commovente paccottiglia natalizia di quei programmi lo aveva ridotto in quelle condizioni.

Ecco spiegato perché, quando il campanello suonò, aveva gli occhi gonfi, tipo ciliegia (causa finale di  _La vita è meravigliosa_ ), tanto che il sorriso di Asami, fermo sulla soglia con una bottiglia infiocchettata in una mano ed una grande busta nell’altra, si smontò di colpo – Che hai? – chiese.

– Tu! – ringhiò il ragazzo – Ti ho aspettato tutto il giorno! Sei un… un… Non l’hanno ancora inventato un insulto alla tua altezza, guarda!

L’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio e guardò l’orologio, scostando appena la manica del cappotto – Tutto questo per… quattro minuti e mezzo di ritardo?

– Quattro minuti e mezzo?! – sbraitò Takaba, dimentico dei vicini di casa a cui aveva sempre tentato di occultare la sua relazione con il chiacchieratissimo uomo d’affari che faceva dentro e fuori dal suo palazzo agli orari più strani – È  _tutto il giorno_  che ti aspetto!

L’espressione seria di Asami si fece di colpo sorpresa e poi virò decisamente a… era una risata, quella?!

– Ah, certo, ridi pure! – sbraitò Akihito – Me lo avevi promesso, Asami!

– Ripeti, Takaba – disse lui, soffocando un’ennesima risata –  _Cosa_  ti avevo promesso? Le parole esatte.

– Che avremmo passato il giorno di Natale insieme – vediamo come poteva girare la frittata, ora.

– Bene – rispose lui, placido – Il giorno di Natale è iniziato esattamente da sei minuti, Takaba; perché, casomai le lacrime ti avessero offuscato la vista – aggiunse, asciugandogli gli occhi con una mano – Natale è il 25 dicembre, il 24 è solo la  _Vigilia_.

Sconvolto dall’orrore, Akihito aprì la bocca per ribattere qualcosa, una qualunque cosa che lo salvasse da uno dei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua intera esistenza: non poteva aver fatto una cazzata di simili proporzioni, era inaudito! Tentò di dirlo, ma Asami, con un’espressione tutt’altro che disponibile ad ascoltare scuse, lo spinse in casa, baciandolo famelicamente.

 _Oh, pace, avrebbe trovato una scusa_ , si disse.

Aveva tutta una giornata per…

La mano destra di Asami, posata la busta in terra, iniziò ad esplorare la sua schiena.

Beh… Non era così importante, alla fin fine.


End file.
